


Green

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel loving Deans eyes, Dean fanfiction green eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Deans eyes. A companion piece to Blue. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Castiel loves Deans eyes.

To him, they showed everything that was Dean.

His emotions, his soul, his personality, his entire living essence that was Dean.

They always turned a bright green when he is excited, happy, or laughing. 

They turned dull when he was sad or depressed or self-loathing.

They turned a dark green when he was enraged. 

But his favorite is the forest green when Dean is in bed, looking at him like he was a miracle. 

Dean’s eyes showed so much.

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet of Deans eyes, a companion piece to Blue. Cas loves his Dean.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
